1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that accommodates a memory card such as a micro SD card that is mainly used for data recording in a cellular phone and is to be mounted on a surface of a printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art
A conventional connector for a memory card disclosed in JP-A-2006-164604 has been known. As shown in FIG. 5, in a connector 1a for a memory card, if a memory card 2 is accommodated in an accommodating unit 3, a power supply pad 2a or signal pad 2b on one side of the memory card 2 is brought into slidable contact with a power supply contact 4a or a signal contact 4b provided in parallel at corresponding pitches thereby connecting electrically. On the other hand, on the side of the memory card 2, a part of a detecting contact 5a intruding into the accommodating space is pushed out to the outside. Thus, this part of the detecting contact 5a is brought into contact with a detecting contact 5b which leads to a detecting circuit on a printed circuit board side thereby connecting electrically. Therefore, the fact that the memory card 2 has been installed in the accommodating unit 3 can be electrically detected.
However, in the conventional connector 1a for a memory card, the two detecting contacts 5a and 5b are provided in an insulating housing of the connector 1a as means for detecting the installation of a memory card. This increases the cost for detecting the installation of a memory card, imposes a load of parts control and increases the number of steps of assembly, which are problems.